


Mistakes That Don't Make Heartbreak

by theLilyBird



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: Garrus Vakarian accidentally sends a dick pic to Commander Shepard. Hilarity and sex ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, Mass Effect fandom! I came across something funny on tumblr as you do and it inspired this fic. I hope you enjoy and I missed you all <3

Garrus realizes his mistake a moment too late and he stares blankly at the message on his omni-tool: SENT. He checks the attachment once, twice, three times before he finally accepts the mistake he's made. Panic rises up in his chest and he feels a bit queasy.

He just sent a dick pic to his commanding officer. It's a tasteful dick pic, he might add. He's seated in his bunk, legs spread just slightly with his dick resting against his abdomen and a bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip. That doesn't make it any less embarrassing and he's preparing himself for the upcoming shit storm. 

Maybe she'd just joke about it. Maybe she'd just give him a sly, knowing smile every now and again to watch him squirm. It could become an ongoing inside joke between them. They’ll laugh about it someday. Yeah, yeah. It'll be okay. 

His omni-tool beeps, alerting him to a new message and panic rises up again.

Her reply is simple: My quarters.  _ Now. _

Oh, spirits, he's in for it now. 

It takes him a few minutes to gather his courage before he heads to the elevator and takes it up to Shepard’s cabin. It takes several more before he opens the door. 

Commander Jane Shepard sits calmly at her desk. She looks up at him and offers a smile. “Do you know why I called you up here?” she asks, uncorking a bottle of wine and beginning to pour it into a glass.

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic,” he says and those words feel like a death sentence. 

Jane's eyes go wide and she ceases her pouring just before she reaches the second glass. “Accidentally?”

“I--uh--did I miss something here, Commander?” he questions. 

With a sympathetic grin she returns to her pouring before handing a glass to him, snatching up the bottle, and gesturing for him to follow her to the sofa. She crosses one leg over the other and cradles her wine glass in her lap as she waits for him to seat himself on the other half of the L shaped sofa.

“An accident you say?” Jane questions, taking a sip of her wine.

He shifts uncomfortably under her gaze, “Look, Commander, I didn't mean--”

“Please, Garrus. It's just you and me. Call me Jane,” she says, smiling.

“Jane,” he echoes. “I didn't mean to send you that...er... _ image. _ ”

Jane nods like she understands, “It was impressive. The  _ image _ , I mean.”

Garrus just about chokes in surprise. “I--what?”

“Sorry. Was that too vague? I'll be more blunt. I liked what I saw, Garrus. I'd like to see more. If you're interested,” she says casually as if she'd commented on the flavor of the wine rather than complemented his dick. She cocks a brow, “Still too vague?”

“Yes, Jane.  _ Spirits _ ,  _ yes, _ ” he says, setting his untouched wine glass aside in favor of closing the distance. With only mild hesitation he takes her wine glass and sets it beside his own. It takes him a minute to register what he's supposed to do next.

Lucky for him Jane is already several steps ahead of him, reaching up to caress his unscarred mandible. She presses her forehead against his and they stay like that for a moment before Jane pulls back. 

He's about to protest when she grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it off over her head. She kicks off her boots and gives him a questioning glance as her hands hover over the pressure seals on his armor.

With a nod she begins to divest him of his armor until he's left in his undersuit. She stands, pulling off her pants and letting them pool at her feet. He takes that as cue to stand and remove his undersuit.

It's dead silent as she admires his exposed form.

He's not shy under normal circumstances but this is Shepard and he doesn't want to disappoint her. 

“Uh, Jane?” he questions.

Her attention snaps up to meet his gaze. “Hmm? Sorry for staring. You're just so…”

_ Alien?  _ he wants to suggest.

“Beautiful,” she says finally before reaching back to remove her breast harness. She slides her underwear down and off until she's fully exposed to him.

He doesn’t expect it when she shies away from his gaze and a flush spreads across her freckled cheeks. He approaches slowly and presses his forehead to hers. She seems reassured and her eyes fall between his legs where his cock hangs free. He hadn't realized just how much she turns him on.

Without hesitation Jane drops to her knees before him, eyes locked on his as she takes his cock in hand. She gives it a few strokes before drawing a hot stripe along its length.

A groan escapes him. He'd seen vids about this. Something originally unique to humanity that turians are completely incapable of.

“Spirits, Shepard,” he murmurs. The most undignified sound Garrus has ever made echoes throughout Jane's quarters as she takes him in her mouth.

She's careful with her teeth--something that should've probably been a concern of his, but he's so wrapped up in her it hadn't occurred to him. When she hollows her cheeks and takes him to the hilt he thinks he might collapse. She bobs her head until his orgasm hits him, filling her mouth with his cum. She releases him, swallowing and presenting her tongue to him.

“You okay there, big guy?” she asks, canting her head at him. Her grin is wicked and prideful.

It takes him a minute before he's able to answer coherently, “Your turn.”

He picks her up and tosses her back onto the bed before crawling in after her. There's a moment of consideration before he lays back on the bed and lifts her up so she hovers over his face. Sticking out his tongue he draws a line up her sex and she shifts so his face is buried in her folds. His hands slide up her back, feeling her soft alien skin as his tongue laps at her with eagerness to please. 

It’s not long before she’s moaning and making half hearted attempts to roll her hips in time with his ministrations. He chuckles and she shivers in response.

“Garrus,” she whimpers, running her hand through her hair to move it away from her face. 

He redoubles his efforts, sinking his tongue into her wet heat as he massages her clit with his thumb. She stiffens and grasps the headboard in a death grip before quivering above him as her orgasm moves through her.

When she moves to escape him he lets her and she flops down beside him. He eyes her carefully, waiting before he speaks.

She punctures the silence first, “I want you inside me.”

Garrus is all too happy to oblige, sitting up and shifting to hover over her. He boxes her in and aligns his hips with hers, sliding into her with a long groan. 

The pace he sets has wanton moans and a litany of  _ yes, please,  _ and _ more  _ pouring from her lips. She arches up into him, hands finding purchase below his fringe. Her nails rake down his scalp causing his hips to stutter as a growl escapes him. The grin she wears is delicious.

“That all you got?” she questions, a playful look in her eyes.

There's a spark inside him that ignites at her words and he pulls her closer before beginning a punishing pace. She digs her nails into the plates of his back as she tries and fails to fight the pleasure blazing through her. His name becomes a whispered prayer as he reaches between them to massage her clit. 

Jane shakes below him, arching and crying out his name as her orgasm drives her over the edge. Her inner walls clench around him and he finds himself spilling into her.

It takes him a moment to register Jane's eyes locked on him and her hand on his mandible.

“Hey you,” she says quietly.

He hums contentedly, “Hey.”

With minimal effort he rolls them so Jane rests atop his chest as he runs his fingers through her hair. She smiles and kisses him before settling down.

“I’d like to do this again,” Jane says, cheek against his chest as she listens to his heartbeat.

“Of course. I’m here. Always,” he says.

“You really are,” she agrees before drifting into the most peaceful sleep she’s had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [my tumblr!](http://thelilybird.tumblr.com/) Also check out [my writing blog](http://thelilybirdwrites.tumblr.com/) where I post fic, wips, junk drawer contents, and more!


End file.
